Izbet y Piccolo 9 Memorias 8 Viaje en el Tiempo
by Izbet46
Summary: Bulma llama a Izbet porque encontró una pintura de la época medieval japonesa, donde se ve una mujer que puede ser la mujer ciega. Luego de un incendio en el laboratorio, Izbet y Piccolo llevan al pasado, donde llamaron a un ser de Luz y Oscuridad, lo que nadie sabe es que hay otro ser de luz y oscuridad que puede salvarlos a todos.


14

 **9\. MEMORIAS. 8. VIAJE EN EL TIEMPO**

Piccolo: Que bueno que nos enviaron la fotografía de esa pintura.

Izbet: En realidad nadie creería que somos nosotros quienes están allí.

Recuerdo

Hace ya medio año que Izbet terminó su estadía en el Templo Sagrado para aprender a controlar sus poderes, ahora va solamente los sábados a entrenar, ese día como se había hecho costumbre se durmió cansada, así que el domingo temprano recién va a ir en compañía del namekuseijin a su casa, cuando llegan los niños.

Trunks y Goten: Hola.

Piccolo: Hola enanos ¿En qué andan?

Trunks: Mamá me pidió que viniera a buscar a Izbet, necesita conversar con ella.

Izbet: ¿No te dijo por qué?

Trunks: No.

Izbet: Acompáñame, y de allí vamos a mi casa.

Piccolo: Bueno.

En la Corporación Cápsula.

Izbet: Hola Bulma.

Piccolo: Hola.

Bulma: Hola, que bueno que viniste enseguida Izbet, quería mostrarte este descubrimiento que hicieron en una excavación en Japón, es una pintura de una batalla, está rota y desgarrada en varias partes, apenas la vi en un artículo logré que me mandarán una fotografía del original.

Izbet: ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Bulma: La hice pasar a relieve. Ten, es de la época medieval que conmemora la victoria sobre unos animales demonios, hay una mujer con el pelo corto oscuro con un mechón blanco, sus ojos están cerrados, y hay unas sombras oscuras en su espalda.

Izbet: ¿Soy yo...?

Bulma: Se parece mucho a ti.

Izbet: Nunca me he tomado una fotografía ni menos posado para un dibujo vestida así.

Piccolo: Recuerda que fue sacada de una excavación arqueológica, no puedes ser tú.

Bulma: ¿Alguna antepasada...?

Izbet: Mis padres no eran de la Tierra ¡Qué extraño!

Siguen comentando entre ellos, mientras Trunks y Goten están entreteniéndose en el laboratorio.

Bulma: Trunks, cariño, no jueguen adentro.

Trunks: Ok mamá.

Pero antes de salir, el niño mayor le muestra al otro una pelota que acaba de encontrar, la tira pensando que será como una normal, pero es de una super goma, rebota en todas partes muy rápido, no pueden tomarla, hace caer varios líquidos en distintas partes del lugar, que se mezclan y caen sobre conexiones de electricidad, produciendo chispas, a cada momento la bola toma más velocidad y fuerza hasta que atraviesa unos contenedores de gas, en menos de 5 segundos, se producen varias detonaciones. Piccolo busca a los niños que quedaron inconscientes, toma uno bajo cada brazo para sacarlos, Bulma va detrás de él tratando de orientarse a través del humo, no tiene heridas graves ya que en el momento de las primeras detonaciones la mujer ciega hizo un escudo de fuerza que las protegió, la científica la lleva de la mano, porque el sonido tan alto de los estallidos quemó su sistema para moverse, pero antes que puedan salir una explosión ocurre al lado de ellas.

En el exterior.

Trunks: cof cof cof mamá...

Goten: ¿Qué pasó?

Piccolo: Idiotas, les dijeron que no jugarán en el laboratorio - cae de rodillas, sus oídos están adoloridos, saturados por el ruido.

Trunks: ¿Y mi mamá?

Piccolo: Venían atrás de nosotros.

Entra y sale sólo con la científica.

Piccolo: ¿Dónde está Izbet?

Bulma: No sé, la tenía de la mano pero en una explosión nos soltamos.

En ese momento tres enormes detonaciones remecen todo botándolos al piso, el sistema de control de incendios automático no puede controlarlo, el fuego amenaza con pasar a los demás edificios.

Bulma: Dios... Izbet...

Piccolo: TODAVIA ESTÁ CON VIDA.

El namekuseijin se levanta y entra al laboratorio a buscar a su amiga, no puede ubicar bien su ki, se tapa la boca y la nariz con la capa ya que el humo no lo deja respirar, a pesar de eso se esfuerza por gritar lo más fuerte que puede para que su voz logre escucharse, empieza a caer parte del techo, las explosiones se siguen sucediendo.

Piccolo: ¿Dónde... cof... estás?... Izbet... cof responde... cof... cof... IZBET... CON UN DEMONIO RESPONDEME.

Izbet: Piccolo... - en un susurro.

Piccolo: ¡IZBET...! ¡DÓNDE ESTAS!

Izbet: Aquí...

La encuentra inconsciente dentro de una máquina con cubierta transparente en posición fetal, cubierta por sus alas bajo el asiento, trata de tomarla en sus brazos para sacarla volando por los hoyos que se formaron en el techo, pero por el espacio tan reducido accidentalmente toca un botón, en ese preciso momento desaparece el artefacto.

Llega Vegeta que había ido a entrenar al desierto, al ver lo que ocurre lanza una gran ráfaga de energía que hace al edificio colapsar, y que el incendio se controle.

Bulma: ¿Qué hiciste? Izbet y Piccolo todavía están adentro.

Vegeta: Mujer, revise si había algún ki antes de derrumbarlo, no hay nadie vivo allí.

Bulma: Oh, no...

El artefacto llega a un claro en un bosque, hay varias personas en el lugar vestidos a la usanza de la edad media japonesa.

Guardia: Lo logro Mago, trajo a nuestro salvador.

El namekuseijin levanta la cúpula, y sale con la mujer en sus brazos, antes que nadie pueda decir nada aparecen unos seres de 3 metros con cuernos, colmillos, su piel es azul, cargan con garrotes y visten pieles de animales.

Atacan a los humanos y a Piccolo, que trata de defenderse, pero descubre que no puede volar, ni atacar con esferas de energía, sólo conserva su fuerza. Los seres se llevan la máquina, el namekuseijin no puede hacer nada ya que no quiere dejar sola a Izbet que todavía está inconsciente, no le queda otra que ir con las personas que estaban aparentemente esperándolos a un castillo lejano, llegan de noche, a pesar de eso los está esperando el Señor del lugar.

Netzi: Ser Celestial, este es mi reino, soy Netzi, lamento que Chiroy - señala a un hombre alto y de ojos penetrantes - los haya traído de esta manera, pero necesitamos quien pueda destruir el amuleto del Hechicero Curaem, este objeto mágico evita que se pueda usar la fuerza interior especial. Entre nosotros hay monjes guerreros que usaban ese poder para detectar y destruir los seres mágicos malignos que estaban al servicio del Hechicero Oscuro, por eso se vio en la necesidad de activar ese talismán. Consultamos un oráculo, nos dijo que sólo un ser mitad Luz y Oscuridad puede destruir esa joya, lo segundo es que si eso ocurre Curaem perderá la vida. Él tiene muchas criaturas mágicas a su servicio, así como un gran ejército de onis.

Piccolo: ¿Esos son los que se llevaron la máq... la carroza en que llegamos?

Netzi: Exacto.

En ese momento Izbet vuelve en sí, inconscientemente extiende sus alas, se pone de pie, pero sigue manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Izbet: ¿Dónde estamos?

Piccolo: en un susurro - luego te cuento, aunque te cueste mantente callada.

Izbet: ¿Cómo?

Piccolo: Sr. Netzi, ella es hija de un ser celestial y un demonio.

Netzi: Entonces es a quien invocamos ¿Y usted es su esp...?

Piccolo: Su protector - dirigiéndose hacia la mujer ciega - por favor, guarda tus alas.

Todos quedan admirados al ver como desaparecen, se arrodillan ya que con eso confirman que están en presencia de deidades.

Netzi: Por favor, vayan a descansar, mañana seguiremos hablando, mi hermana Omnoto quedará a su servicio ¿Diosa, le pasa algo en la vista?

Izbet: Es que...

Piccolo: Este ambiente tiene demasiado brillo para ella, incluso está oscuridad le hace doler los ojos si los tiene abiertos.

Netzi: Lo lamento mucho, pero cuando destruya el amuleto podrá volver a su reino. La llevarán a sus aposentos, hermana - una jovencita de unos 15 años va a tomar de la mano a Izbet para que la siga.

Piccolo: Yo la llevare.

Netzi: No se preocupe, ella estará bien cuidada, le tenemos preparada una habitación cerca de la diosa.

Piccolo: No es necesario, como su guardián siempre debo estar cerca de ella.

Netzi: Pero...

Piccolo: Es mi deber - su mirada no deja opción a réplica.

Netzi: Comprendo.

Cuando llegan al lugar donde alojará la mujer el namekuseijin se queda de pie fuera, mientras la hermana del Señor del Castillo la ayuda a prepararse para dormir. Cuando ya están solos pueden por fin hablar tranquilos.

Izbet: ¿Qué diablos pasó?

Piccolo: Esa máquina donde te escondiste debe ser algún prototipo para viajar en el tiempo, nos trajo coincidiendo con la invocación, aunque...

Izbet: La imagen que tenía Bulma corresponde a esta época ¿O no?

Piccolo: Justamente eso pensaba - le cuenta todo lo que le dijo Netzi.

Izbet: ¿Por qué no dejaste que les dijera que soy ciega?

Piccolo: Nos consideran Seres Divinos, si saben que no puedes ver sospecharán que no somos deidades. Luego de ver el cuadro estoy seguro que eres quien está destinada a destruir el talismán. Como no conoces sus costumbres es mejor que me dejes hablar sólo a mí.

Izbet: Eso quisieras... - luego de meditar un rato - tienes razón, no sé mucho de esta época... también deberé aceptar la ayuda de Omnoto, mis mecanismos para moverme desaparecieron...

Piccolo: Apenas llegamos regenere nuestra ropa, estaban rotas y sucias con las explosiones, tus dispositivos estaban quemados, así que los desaparecí.

Izbet: ¿Todavía puedes hacer esas cosas?

Piccolo: Sí, no perdí las habilidades inherentes a mi raza.

Izbet: Nunca pensé que algo pudiera evitar que se sienta y se use el ki.

Piccolo: Yo tampoco.

Izbet: ¿Quieres dormir adentro?

Piccolo: Me quedaré afuera de tu puerta - se acomoda en posición de meditar.

Izbet: Ya **protector** , a dormir entonces.

Al otro día llega Imnoto a despertar y vestir a Izbet, luego de un buen rato la mujer ciega sale muy avergonzada con un kimono, calcetines, y unas chalas llamadas getas, trataron de que use maquillaje y una peluca ya que tiene el pelo corto y no pueden arreglarlo como es la costumbre, pero ambas cosas ya fueron mucho para ella.

Izbet: Por favor, dime que no parezco figurita de porcelana.

Piccolo: Para nada - ríe irónicamente.

Izbet: Eso me lo dice todo... siento que camino con zancos. Esta ropa es como usar una camisa de fuerza... vamos.

Están esperándolos Netzi y su esposa Zunae, durante la jornada sólo Piccolo es requerido por el Señor del Castillo y sus generales, le cuentan los planes que tienen para poder llegar al lugar donde se esconde Curaem y le piden consejo. Izbet se aburre, primero está de pie, cuando trata de sentarse descubre que no hay sillas, Omnoto le enseña a hacerlo sobre sus talones, pero al rato ya está adormecida. La joven trata de distraerla con música, canto, le cuenta tradiciones y costumbres de su pueblo, pero la mujer está cada vez más fastidiada.

Esa noche.

Izbet: Porque no me piden también mi opinión de las tácticas, parece que por ser mujer todos creen que soy inútil para la guerra.

Piccolo: No es así, vi mujeres entre los soldados, lo que pasa es que tu misión solamente es destruir el talismán.

Izbet: Quiero ir a caminar, siento las piernas adoloridas.

Piccolo: A la noche habrá una escaramuza para tomar una avanzada del Mago Negro, si todo sale como planean, en 10 días máximo ya habrá terminado todo, por hoy es mejor que descanses.

Izbet: Te tomaste muy en serio tu papel de mi protector ¿Ya pensaste cómo haremos funcionar la máquina? ¿Todavía no recuerdas qué botón tocaste?

Piccolo: Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él.

Al siguiente día el castillo amanece de luto, las fuerzas del mago los estaban esperando, el prometido de Omnoto muere.

En la habitación de Izbet.

Izbet: Lamento mucho tu perdida.

Omnoto: Gracias diosa.

Izbet: Te siento muy tranquila ¿Segura que estas bien?

Omnoto: Era una buena persona, pero sólo lo vi cuando nos comprometimos. Fue arreglado por mi hermano, como los dos anteriores... ellos también murieron.

Izbet: ¿Has tenido tres novios?

Omnoto: Sí.

Izbet: ¿Amabas a los otros dos?

Omnoto: No - la mira extrañada - eso no es importante.

Izbet: ¿Cómo qué no?

Omnoto: Debo ser la esposa perfecta para quien designe mi hermano.

Izbet: ¿Y no te gusta nadie?

Omnoto: Bueno... - se sonroja.

Izbet: Dime, prometo guardar el secreto.

Omnoto: ... es uno de los guardias de mi hermano, Batay, he logrado intercambiar algunas palabras con él... su mirada me dice lo que siente por mí... pero nunca podrá ser, mi hermano debe buscar una alianza para mi matrimonio, aunque ya no sé si lo logre, soy muy mayor... disculpe la pregunta diosa ¿Usted es casada?

Izbet: No - antes que le siga preguntando sobre el tema - gracias por confiar en mí - la abraza.

Omnoto: Gracias a usted, nunca nadie me había preguntado por mis sentimientos.

Mientras el Señor del Castillo y su esposa conversan en privado.

Zunae: Te digo esposo, tu hermana está maldita, es mejor que se quede soltera.

Netzi: Lo pensaré... luego que murieron los dos anteriores prometidos me costó casi un año y medio hacer un nuevo acuerdo.

Esa mañana Zunae trata que Izbet le cuente de su vida en el Reino Celestial, ésta le dice que está prohibido decir nada de su hogar, al irse la esposa de Netzi, trata de concentrarse para aguantar el resto de la mañana, la pequeña la entretiene contándole leyendas de su tierra. Por fin en la tarde queda sola con el namekuseijin.

Izbet: Alguien les aviso.

Piccolo: Yo pienso lo mismo. Pero cómo podemos saber quién es el traidor.

Izbet: Llévame a caminar, nos servirá para pensar, ya no aguantó estar entre cuatro paredes, me hace acordar cuando de niña me tenían días y días encerrada, por favor.

Pero cuando van saliendo del castillo.

Zunae: ¿A dónde va, diosa?

Piccolo: A pasear por los alrededores.

Zunae: Deberá ser mañana, hay que preparar una escolta apropiada.

Piccolo: Conmigo es suficiente - la mira molesto.

Zunae: Pero...

Piccolo: Volveremos antes que anochezca.

Llegan a un pequeño lago con una cascada.

Izbet: Por fin podré sacarme está prisión - se quita las chalas, los calcetines y el kimono, sólo queda con una especie de bata delgada, se sienta a mojarse los pies.

Piccolo se pone a meditar sobre todo lo ocurrido desde que llegaron, luego de un rato escuchan el rumor de un grupo armado de onis que se acerca. Lo único que el namekuseijin alcanza a hacer para proteger a la mujer es abrazarla, y ocultarse atrás de la caída de agua, en un espacio en la roca. Desde su escondite ve que encuentran la ropa y las pisadas, pero no ven a nadie por los alrededores, se quedan un rato revisando, al final los seres se van. Por seguridad ambos siguen escondidos un rato más. Ya pasado el peligro inminente Izbet es consiente del cuerpo de Piccolo mojado pegado al suyo y sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, empieza a sonrojarse, cuando trata de separarse un poco, él la sujeta firme.

Piccolo: Quédate quieta... - le susurra.

Izbet: Es que... - no quiere decirle que al tenerlo tan cerca, y sentir su cuerpo así se está excitando - quiero volver al castillo.

Piccolo: ¿Tienes miedo que nos encuentren los onis?

Izbet: Sí - miente.

Piccolo: No te preocupes, verás que todo va a salir bien - le acaricia el cabello, ella descansa su cabeza en el pecho de él - tranquila, cuidaré de ti, recuerda que eres y siempre serás mi mejor amiga - ella siente que el corazón se le rompe.

Izbet: Sí... mejores amigos...

Piccolo: Volvamos al castillo ahora.

En el camino ella logra contener las ganas de llorar, pero en la noche se queda despierta por la angustia, pide a una sirvienta que vaya a buscar a Omnoto, necesita desahogarse pero no cerca del namekuseijin.

Piccolo: ¿Adónde van tan tarde?

Izbet: A tomar aire, no puedo dormir.

Piccolo: Las acompaño.

Izbet: NO, quedate.

Seguro quieren conversar piensa, ha notado muy extraña a su amiga desde que volvieron de la cascada... ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Nunca entenderé a las mujeres se dice mientras sacude la cabeza.

Omnoto: Disculpe la pregunta, le pasa algo...

Izbet: Es que... - solloza un poco - puedes llevarme a un lugar tranquilo... cerca... y me dejas sola...

Omnoto: la mira con ternura - entiendo, venga.

La lleva a un lugar apartado, en el muro del palacio, por fuera, donde hay un pequeño espacio.

Omnoto: Acá vengo cuando quiero estar sola.

Izbet: Entiendo, gracias. Volveré sin ayuda.

Omnoto: No se preocupe, la esperaré.

Izbet: Estaré bien, no quiero que me escuc...

Omnoto: Como ordene - pero en vez de irse, se aleja para no escucharla, pero tiene a la vista el lugar.

Izbet: abraza sus rodillas con los brazos, susurra - qué tonta soy, en el pasado o en nuestra época siempre seré para él sólo una amiga... sé que si quisiera podrían sobrarme pretendientes... en el pasado rechace a tantos sólo para enamorarme de quien nunca me querrá como yo a él... a pesar de todo no puedo... dejar de amarlo... - trata de acomodarse y se golpea la cabeza con una saliente del muro - odio ser ciega... - se pone a llorar.

La jovencita se duerme, y un rato más tarde la mujer ciega también, un zorro anda por los alrededores. En vista que demoran mucho Piccolo va a buscarlas, apenas da unos pasos fuera del castillo, ve a lo lejos una figura femenina que no es ni la joven ni Izbet, que se mueve sigilosamente, se quita el turbante y la capa para seguirla sin ser visto, luego de un buen rato la mujer, que resulta ser la esposa de Netzi, se reúne con un pequeño grupo de ogros, animales y humanos, entre ellos destaca un hombre elegantemente vestido, ante quien se arrodilla.

Zunae: Mi Señor, qué bueno saber que mi información le fue útil.

Curaem: Hiciste un buen trabajo ¿Averiguaste algo de los que llegaron?

Zunae: Nada mi Señor, la mujer es muy reservada conmigo.

Curaem: He tratado de usar su carroza pero no sé cómo hacerla funcionar - coincidiendo con la medianoche el cuello de la mujer se alarga de forma increíble - todavía Netzi no se da cuenta que estás suplantando a su esposa, es un idiota, nos vemos en dos días, tráeme información sobre esos seres.

Zunae: Así será, mi Señor.

Todos se van. Piccolo espera un poco y vuelve al castillo, en el camino se encuentra con Izbet y Omnoto que iban de vuelta, cuando la joven se va, él le cuenta a la mujer ciega lo que vio. Al siguiente día ambos solicitan conversar con Netzi y el hechicero Chiroy a solas, más tarde, al acercarse medianoche el Señor del Castillo hace traer a su presencia a su esposa, están también Izbet, Piccolo y el mago.

Netzi: ¿Qué hacías ayer en la noche fuera del castillo?

Zunae: No he salido de este lugar en mucho tiempo. Estoy cansada, mi Señor, con su permiso me retiro.

Netzi: Lo harás pasada medianoche - la mujer trata de escapar, los soldados la sujetan de los brazos, en ese momento su cuello se alarga.

Guardias: Una rokurokubi - gritan.

Rokurokubi: Son tan tontos que recién se dieron cuenta.

Netzi: ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

Rokurokubi: En una tumba supongo, si alguien la hizo jajajaja.

Netzi: Morirás.

Rokurokubi: No podrán ganarle a mi amo - Netzi se le acerca y desenvaina su katana - antes de morir modificaré la maldición que lance contra tu hermana.

Netzi: ¿Maldición?

Rokurokubi: Mientras yo viva ella no podría casarse, pero ahora que me mates un pretendiente más debe fallecer para que pueda contraer matrimonio, veremos quién será el valiente jajaja - el Señor del Castillo le corta la cabeza, todos quedan en silencio.

Al otro día cuando la joven va a ayudar a Izbet, está extrañamente callada.

Izbet: ¿Estas bien?

Omnoto: Me dijeron de la maldición que pesa sobre mí... - solloza - prefiero quedarme sola y no arriesgar a ningún hombre más, si hubiera sabido antes... mi mayor sueño era tener una familia, pero no sacrificaré a nadie para que pueda ser feliz.

Izbet siente el dolor de Omnoto, es tan joven... estaba tan ilusionada... ella al menos tenía una posibilidad de ser feliz... pero ahora por una tontería así... una maldición no existe... si fuera hombre podría ayudarla... pero si no puede... conoce a alguien más que sí... ya sabe que tendrá que aguantar gritos... tal vez no acepte... debe escoger bien lo que le dirá... se arma de valor para hacer el intento. Cuando termina de vestirla, le pide que la deje conversar a solas con Piccolo.

Izbet: En la cascada me dijiste que soy tu mejor amiga - se le apega al brazo - sabes que te quiero mucho.

Piccolo: ¿Qué quieres?

Izbet: Que te comprometas en matrimonio con Omnoto.

Piccolo: ESTÁS LOCA...

Izbet: Antes que sigas gritándome, escucha por favor. Nosotros sabemos que las maldiciones no existen, en una guerra hay muchas muertes, incluso la rokurokubi pudo avisarle a los otros para que los mataran. Pero ellos sí creen, la pequeña prefiere quedarse sola para evitar que quien quiera casarse con ella muera. He pensado que si tú la pides, y luego retiras tu ofrecimiento, el maleficio sobre ella se anulará para esta gente, ya que serás el siguiente pretendiente luego de la muerte de la rokurokubi... el que la pida después estará a salvo. Por favor, su mayor deseo es tener una familia... nunca has tenido un sueño que quisieras realizar y crees imposible... podemos ayudarla... - une sus manos, y hace varios pucheros - por fissssss...

El namekuseijin está silencioso, lo siente pensativo así que sigue argumentando.

Izbet: Para esta época ya está a punto de cumplir la edad donde nadie la elegiría, aunque sea la hermana de un Señor Feudal. No tienen ni que tomarse de la mano, ella sólo vio una vez a sus pretendientes, ni siquiera habló con ellos - le pone cara triste - por faaaaavvvoooorrrrr... por fa... por fa... por fa... por fa... por fa... por fa... por fa... por fa... por fa...

Piccolo: Está bien, lo haré.

Izbet: Gracias, iré a hablar con el Sr. Netzi, quiero hacer un trato especial con él.

Piccolo: ¿Qué planeas?

Izbet: Luego te cuento, ahora fíjate en los adornos de pelo, esas como peinetas grandes que usan las mujeres.

Piccolo: ¿Por qué?

Izbet: Después te digo. Estas muy curioso hoy.

Le pide a una sirvienta que la lleve a conversar con Netzi, al principio está radiante pensando que su hermana irá a vivir al Reino Celestial, pero cuando le explica bien la idea, igual le agradece y acepta, pero...

Izbet: Sólo quiero pedirle algo, Sr. Netzi.

Netzi: ¿Dígame?

Izbet: Cuando se rompa el compromiso, yo diré con quién se casará su hermana.

Netzi: Esa decisión debo tomarla yo...

Izbet: Entonces no hay petición de mano - hace ademán de irse.

Netzi: Hay que tener en cuenta muchos aspectos como nivel social, alianzas...

Izbet: Soy una diosa - se vuelve molesta y camina a la salida - ¿Cree que elegiría a quien no sería un aporte para su reino?

Netzi: Espere... tiene mi palabra que a quien elija será su esposo.

Izbet: Perfecto.

Al principio la joven no quiere por miedo que el namekuseijin muera, la mujer ciega le recuerda que los seres divinos son inmortales, y que cuando ellos vuelvan al paraíso el compromiso se anulará, y podrá casarse sin miedo a que su nuevo novio muera.

Omnoto: Pero quien me va a querer para esposa, ya soy demasiado mayor.

Izbet: Tranquila ¿Confías en mí?

Omnoto: Sí, muchas gracias a ambos - se arrodilla ante los dos.

Piccolo: Por favor, levántate.

Izbet: Ahora debes ir a prepararte para el compromiso, tú también Piccolo.

Piccolo: No me dijiste que habría una ceremonia.

Izbet: Me debo haber olvidado - ríe por lo bajo - se hará en una hora. Apúrate - a pesar de los ruegos, pucheros y por fa no logra que se cambie de ropa.

En el lugar en que se celebra la petición de mano.

Izbet: Sr. Netzi, como no hay familiares de mi protector en este lugar, quiero humildemente solicitarle la mano de su hermana Omnoto para él - el namekuseijin está incómodo, sonrojado, y nervioso.

Netzi: Aceptó su solicitud.

Izbet: se acerca a Piccolo que está sentado sobre su talones como todos, en un susurro - Hace aparecer un adorno de cabello, eso que te dije que te fijaras, de oro con jade - ya con la joya en sus manos se dirige a la joven - en nombre de tu novio, te entrego una muestra de su aprecio por ti.

Omnoto: Lo recibo con agrado.

Terminada la ceremonia, Netzi se reúne con el namekuseijin para ver qué harán ahora para derrotar al hechicero.

Piccolo: La suplantadora quedó de volver a encontrarse con el mago esta noche, estará desprevenido.

Netzi: Si lo atacamos en ese momento podemos ganar.

A mediodía las tropas se esconden en el sector del encuentro, nadie le da importancia a un pequeño zorro que deambula por el sector. Izbet se esconde alejada del lugar, resguardada por dos samuráis. Todos esperan ansiosos la llegada del mago, un poco antes de las doce de la noche aparece Curaem sólo con algunos onis. A la señal de Piccolo atacan.

En un primer momento parece que ganaron, pero al acercarse al mago aparecen de los alrededores muchos Onís, tengus, nekomatas y otros animales malignos, y humanos que toman prisioneros al namekuseijin, al Señor del Castillo y sus hombres. Izbet es obligada a mantenerse oculta por sus guardianes.

Yako: atrás del mago aparece el zorro - todo es como le dije, amo.

Curaem: Gracias Yako. Sólo falta el Ser de Luz y Oscuridad - grita - DIOSA, SAL O TU GUARDIÁN MORIRÁ - hace un movimiento de cabeza, dos onis toman a Piccolo de cada extremidad y lo acuestan en el piso, cerca hay una antorcha clavada al suelo - si no sales ahora descuartizaran a tu amigo - él y el zorro ríen malignamente.

Piccolo: QUEDATE DONDE ESTAS, RECUERDA LOS IMPLEMENTOS QUE DESAPARECIERON.

Izbet se devana los sesos tratando de comprender qué quiere decirle con eso.

Curaem: Si no sales hasta que cuente tres, él morirá.

Está a punto de salir cuando cree entender lo que el namekuseijin le quiere decir, si es como piensa él se salvará, y podrá ayudarlos a todos.

Curaem: UNO, DOS, TRES... AHORA.

El sonido de los miembros desgarrándose hace que la mujer se estremezca, sólo espera no haberse equivocado. Los prisioneros miran los despojos botados en medio de la sangre morada tenuemente iluminados por la antorcha; muchos piensan que es por la maldición al estar comprometido con Omnoto, y otros se preguntan cómo un ser divino pudo morir.

Curaem: Veo que te subestime - otro movimiento de cabeza, los ogros toman a tres hombres - Netzi y sus guardias personales serán los próximos, luego seguirá uno por uno los demás hasta que aparezcas. UNO, DOS, T...

Izbet: Acá estoy - toman prisioneros a los samuráis que la acompañan, el mago negro se acerca a ella con una tea en la mano.

Curaem: Por fin puedo verte, lástima que no puedas decir lo mismo. Abre los ojos para que vean que eres en realidad - todos ven sus ojos blancos - Netzi, mira a tu ser celestial.

Netzi: No puede ser - baja la cabeza.

Izbet: ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Curaem: Quiero que mueras. Pero como no soy tan desalmado, te doy la oportunidad de una muerte honrosa.

Izbet: Me prometes que si hago el Jigai (cortarse la garganta con un cuchillo) respetaras la vida de los prisioneros.

Curaem: Te doy mi palabra de honor.

Izbet se amarra las rodillas lentamente, para hacer tiempo, (se hace para que al morir la mujer no abran las piernas, lo que es considerado deshonroso), si acertó en lo que quiso decir Piccolo, pronto él hará algo para ayudarlos, si sólo pudiera usar su ki... se alegra interiormente al sentir que el namukeijin está regenerado, y se mueve cerca del lugar, afortunadamente nadie más se ha dado cuenta por la oscuridad de la noche y que todos están pendientes de ella. Acomodada toma el cuchillo para cortarse el cuello, cuando cae en cuenta que SIENTE, no sólo a Piccolo, sino el ki de todos, sube su energía al máximo, cuando va a usar el puñal contra si misma un grito la detiene.

Piccolo: ¡AHORA IZBET!

El namekuseijin ataca con un massenkosapo matando a varios onis, incluso ahora puede volar. Inmediatamente los ogros y los animales malignos van contra él, la mujer ciega hace aparecer sus alas, y se pone espalda con espalda con él para protegerlo y que puedan defenderse de los ataques que llegan de todos lados. Mientras las bestias mágicas se concentran en ellos, los presos se vuelven contra los humanos que sirven al hechicero, varias luchas se llevan a cabo iluminadas por pequeñas hogueras que se forman donde cayeron las antorchas, el duelo final es entre Netzi y Curaem.

Cuando se ve acorralado el Mago Negro tira tierra a los ojos del Señor del Castillo, justo cuando va a descargar el golpe, Batay lo detiene con su espada, Curaem lucha con el joven y usa un puñal oculto para hacerle un corte en el hombro, ordena a uno de sus hombres acabar con el muchacho que se defiende tomando la espada con un solo brazo, Netzi todavía está de rodillas con los ojos cerrados, quieto, afirmado en su katana, su enemigo se acerca sigiloso por la espalda para cortarle la cabeza, pero el hermano de Omnoto se da vuelta en el momento justo y lo parte por la cintura, al ver esto el resto de humanos y los pocos seres mágicos sobrevivientes que servían al hechicero oscuro escapan.

Más tarde en el Palacio.

Netzi: Gracias Seres Celestiales, debo confesar que por un momento perdí la fe en ustedes. Cuando el Protector fue descuartizado, y luego sus ojos blancos, pensé que significaba que era ciega.

Izbet: Tengo el color demasiado claro por eso la luz de este mundo me molesta - miente. Dirigiéndose al namekuseijin - no puedo creer que pudiste destruir el amuleto.

Piccolo: Mi intención no era esa, como sabíamos que siempre lo traía cerca de él, mientras nadie me ponía atención lo encontré, quería pasártelo en un descuido del hechicero, pero apenas lo toque empezó a deshacerse.

Izbet: Entonces tú eres el Ser de Luz y Oscuridad que invocaron, no yo.

Piccolo: Me equivoque pensando que el oráculo hablaba de ti.

Netzi: Lo importante es que se ganó. Muchas gracias a los dos - dirigiéndose al namekuseijin - como la diosa no es casada, quería pedirle su mano en matrimonio, sería un honor para nuestro reino si acepta.

Izbet: ... - piensa que decirle.

Piccolo: Ella ya está comprometida, por lo que debo declinar su ofrecimiento.

Netzi: Lamento escucharlo.

Izbet: Gracias de todas maneras, Sr. Netzi. De acuerdo a lo que acordamos, retiró la solicitud de matrimonio de mi protector hacia su hermana.

Netzi: El compromiso está roto.

Izbet: Quiero pedirle algo más, durante la lucha sentí la energía de un soldado, incluso creo que salvó su vida.

Netzi: Así es, es Batay, un guardia de mi escolta personal.

Izbet: Quisiera solicitarle que le permita que nos acompañe al Reino Celestial cuando volvamos, es un excelente guerrero, quiero que sea mi protegido - Piccolo la mira preguntándose que planea hacer, pero se mantiene en silencio.

Netzi: ... mmmm... es un gran luchador y como dice me salvo la vida, preferiría que se quedará.

Izbet: Acá sólo es un guardia más, si me lo llevo será en unos siglos más un semi dios... mejor que él decida. Usted no pudo ver su potencial como yo - le dice molesta. Lo hacen llamar y le explica la petición.

Batay: Agradezco su decisión de llevarme con usted, es un gran honor que debo rechazar, no deseo irme, aquí me necesitan.

Izbet: ¿Estás seguro? En el Reino Celestial podrás vivir para siempre, y estarás rodeado de dioses.

Batay: Nunca dejaré mi deber, éste es mi lugar - mira a Omnoto.

Izbet: No iré contra tu voluntad. Es una pena que alguien con tu inteligencia, valor, y compromiso con este Feudo, sólo sea un guardia, deberías ser mejor considerado.

Netzi: Tiene razón. Batay, de ahora en adelante serás mi mano derecha en todos los asuntos del reino, y para que nuestra alianza sea eterna, te ofrezco en matrimonio a mi hermana... disculpe diosa, olvide que era usted quien debía decidir con quién se casará Omnoto.

Izbet: Sr. Netzi, estoy de acuerdo con su decisión, y tiene mi bendición para la unión - la pequeña por fuera está seria pero por dentro siente que explotará de la felicidad.

Netzi: Todavía el hechicero Chiroy debe recuperarse más para devolverlos a su Reino, quedó muy débil luego de traerlos, tendrán que esperar un tiempo. Sería un honor para nuestros que nos acompañen en el matrimonio.

El día del enlace, la novia se ve radiante.

Omnoto: Le agradezco por todo.

Izbet: De nada, ten, es un collar de plata, no tengo nada más para darte como regalo de bodas.

Omnoto: No tiene que hacerlo.

Izbet: Quiero que sea tuyo.

Omnoto: Gracias diosa - se acerca a su oído y le dice mientras ve a Piccolo que habla con su hermano y su esposo - deseo que el Protector corresponda a sus sentimientos.

Izbet: sonrojada - que dices... - se ríe nerviosa, la jovencita se aleja.

Piccolo: se acerca al ver que queda sola - así que ahora te las das de casamentera.

Izbet: jajajaja... tuve miedo que a pesar de todo no permitieran a Omnoto casarse con Batay, por eso quise ver si lograba que del Sr. Netzi saliera la idea... sabía que ese joven no se iría con nosotros, ni por la vida eterna se deja a quien uno ama... y si un dios quiere llevárselo como su protegido... afortunadamente Netzi reaccionó como pensé, no llegas a donde estoy en los negocios sin saber cómo reaccionarán las personas ante una propuesta. Soy tan feliz por ella, no hay palabras para describir lo que es amar y que te correspondan - suspira.

Piccolo: la mira fijamente - Hablas como si estuvieras enamorada.

Izbet: Yo... nooo... para nada - vuelve a reír nerviosa.

Luego de unas semanas ya todo está listo para el viaje, durante ese tiempo Piccolo trata de hacer funcionar la máquina pero no lo logra.

Piccolo: No sé cómo prenderla, lo siento.

Izbet: Mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien... amigo - le toma el hombro - ahora la pregunta es qué pasará cuando se den cuenta que su hechicero no puede devolvernos.

Al despedirse el Señor del Castillo, les regala una pintura de la batalla, están el namukuseijin y la mujer ciega espalda contra espalda luchando contra las criaturas mágicas, es la que vio Bulma que habían rescatado del sitio arqueológico, pero por una curiosa casualidad la parte donde está Piccolo se perdió con el tiempo.

Netzi: Cuando llegue a su reino podrá verlo diosa, nosotros nos quedaremos con una igual para conmemorar la victoria de ese día, ambos son grandes guerreros. Gracias por todo - se inclina en señal de respeto y agradecimiento.

Cuando llega Chiroy, ambos entran en la máquina, como el espacio es pequeño Izbet se sienta en las piernas de Piccolo, muy avergonzada, vestida con su traje oscuro. El hechicero se concentra, cuando está listo levanta las manos y el rostro, sus ojos cambian ligeramente de color, en ese momento desaparece el artefacto.

En el futuro, en la Corporación Cápsula, tres horas después del incendio están Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Goten, Gohan y Videl removiendo los escombros.

Bulma: ¿Todavía nada?

Videl: Nada, no puede ser que no quede ningún resto de ellos.

Goku: Trate de encontrar sus ki pero no los siento.

Gohan: Esto no puede ser - angustiado - ¿Si murieron... dónde están los cuerpos?

En otro sector del jardín tras un edificio, aparece la máquina con los dos seres en su interior.

Izbet: ¿Lo logramos?

Piccolo: Así es, volvimos, no puedo creerlo... debimos hacerla funcionar sin darnos cuenta... espera - tiene que sujetar a la mujer de la cintura, ya que casi se cae al tratar de separarse rápido de él para que no sé de cuenta de su sonrojó.

Sus amigos sienten los ki de los dos y corren al lugar, llegan cuando Piccolo la ayuda a bajar del artefacto.

Gohan: ¡SEÑOR PICCOLO! - lo toma del hombro.

Videl: ¡IZBET! - abraza a su madrina de bodas.

Bulma: ¿Dónde estaban? Pensamos que habían muerto.

Izbet: Casi, tuvimos suerte de encontrar este prototipo de máquina del tiempo...

Bulma: Es mi cámara de tranquilidad.

Izbet y Piccolo: ¿QUE?

Bulma: Ponía música y me dedicaba a pensar mis proyectos, pero no se escucha bien el sonido, hace años la deje de usar, la batería debe haberse descargado hace mucho.

Fin del recuerdo

Izbet: Nadie nos creía cuando contamos lo que pasó, si no fuera por las pinturas, y que ambos tenemos los mismos recuerdos, incluso yo pensaría que fue un sueño.

Piccolo: Además encontramos las referencias a la batalla y a quienes conocimos en el pasado.

Izbet: Me alegro que Omnoto haya sido feliz con su esposo, Batay se convirtió en un gran apoyo para su cuñado.

Piccolo: Sin posibilidad de equivocarme, te aseguro que está fue la aventura más increíble que hemos vivido.

FIN


End file.
